Beneficios de ser tío
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Taichi solía ser muy malo con los niños, pero un día decide cuidar a su sobrino, descubriendo que no era tan malo después de todo.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos autores.

Reto concedido a **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

 **El reto fue el siguiente:** Hikari ya es mamá y aunque ya tenga una vida familiar hecha y derecha, su hermano mayor no parece correr con la misma suerte. En una ocasión que tanto Hikari como su esposo (elija ud quien) deciden darse una noche solos, Hikari no encuentra niñera. Taichi se ofrece de buena fe aunque tras pasar la tarde con el/la bebé, se da cuenta que las mujeres lo tienen más en cuenta. Quizá ser tío tenga sus beneficios.

 **Pairing** : Taichi y sobrinx

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Beneficios de ser tío**

* * *

Le costaba imaginarse casado y con hijos, la mera ilustración de aquélla imagen se le hacía muy lejana al moreno. Para comenzar que era muy malo con los niños, no podía sonreírle a uno porque por alguna extraña razón empezaba a llorar, otros les encantaba alar su cabello, lo cual trajo como consecuencia que terminara por cortárselo.

Caso contrario pasaba con su hermana Hikari, quien ya se había casado y tenido un hijo, ¡vaya que no perdía el tiempo! Sin embargo, a pesar de que podía vérsele muy feliz por la vida que tenía, algunas veces la misma decía el poco tiempo libre que tenía ahora en su vida.

Y un día a Taichi se le ocurrió cuidar del bebé por ellos, después de todo quizá así su instinto familiar surgía, además estaba libre el fin de semana.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le preguntó Hikari no muy convencida, después de todo, Taichi no era del tipo que alguna vez en su vida haya cuidado a un bebé, aún recuerda cuando ella estuvo enferma de niña y Taichi la obligó a ir al parque y terminó desmayada. Aunque no lo culpaba, después de todo era un niño en aquélla época por lo que Hikari pensaba que quizá haya madurado un poco...

—Sí, no te preocupes, estará bien con su tío, ve y disfruta tu noche con Takeru —Le respondió Taichi con una sonrisa de esas que te daban total confianza, aunque Hikari pensó que tenía algo más en mente, debido a tantas molestias.

—¿No tienes una novia con quien salir este fin de semana? —Taichi arqueó una ceja mostrándose algo enojado, Hikari por su parte, se rió. Ella sabe que su hermano tenía mucho tiempo sin salir con una chica, últimamente tenía muy mala suerte— Está bien, dejaré a Hikaru aquí mañana en la mañana y pasaré por él al día siguiente.

Taichi pensó que sería fácil, los bebés no deberían de ser tan problemáticos que cuando crecen y se escapan de casa, discuten por todo y se vuelven rebeldes. Pero cuando el bebé ensució el pañal, todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron. Ahora debía aprender a cambiar pañales, porque nunca en su vida lo había hecho; la primera vez lo llenó de tanto talco que incluso él se ensució; después surgió otro problema, tenía que escuchar los horrendos lloriqueos que no lo dejaban ver el partido de fútbol tranquilo; y en una de esas veces donde intentó darle palmaditas en la espalda, terminó por vomitarle encima, y el bebé de no más de 5 meses, se reía de su desgracia.

A la final sintió que tanto él como el bebé necesitaban aire fresco, por lo que decidió darle una vuelta en el coche. No sabía cómo describirse a sí mismo, quizá ridículo era la palabra que buscaba, porque en ese momento se veía de todo menos apuesto; Taichi empezó a desanimarse, al parecer sería un pésimo padre, si es que llegaba a serlo en el futuro.

"Esto fue una mala idea." Pensó Taichi con la peor cara que podía poner.

Bajó la mirada encontrándose con su sobrino jugando con su peluche de león.

"Al menos él se divierte."

Terminó por comprar un helado y sentarse en un banco del parque cercano a su departamento. Mientras veía a Hikaru jugar con el peluche.

—¡Oh pero que lindo este bebé! —Fue sorprendido por una chica de buenas proporciones y muy hermosa— ¿Eres el padre? —Le preguntó la chica rubia con una gran sonrisa, Taichi no lo pensó mucho antes de mentirle y decirle que sí.

En eso apareció otra hermosa chica de cabellos negros.

—¡Amiga pero que te has encontrado! —Exclamó la chica demostrando cierta emoción— ¿Puedo cargarlo? —Le preguntó a Taichi.

—Oh, claro —Le respondió éste muy confiado, sin importarle lo que pensaría Hikari de eso.

Las dos chicas se veían tan emocionadas con el bebé, aunque Taichi no más pensó que era un suertudo por terminar sobre los enormes pechos de aquéllas mujeres

—¿Y su madre? ¿O es que eres soltero? —Le preguntó la rubia acercándose a él seductoramente.

De eso hablaba Taichi, ser tío debe ser más que sólo eso, debe de venir con sus beneficios, no sólo pañales sucios, vómitos y lloriqueos. Jamás pensó que las mujeres se le acercaran más por el simple hecho de tener un bebé en un coche.

Como que empezaría a cuidar más a su sobrino de ahora en adelante.

Porque además de esas dos chicas, logró conseguir el número de teléfono de la sexy cajera pelirroja del supermercado, ésa a la que siempre la veía y sonreía pero siempre lo ignoraba, extrañamente, el bebé lograba hacer milagros, ¿no debería ser al revés? Bueno, que le importaba a Taichi, ahora tendría una cita con su amada cajera pelirroja.

—¿Te divertiste? —Le preguntó Hikari cuando pasó buscando a su querido hijo, a quien enseguida abrazó y empezó a decirle cosas tiernas.

—Claro, soy su tío divertido, no como Yamato —Bromeó Taichi imaginando a su amigo con un bebé en brazos, quien a pesar de que ya llevaba tiempo con Sora, seguía sin dar el siguiente paso—. Puedo cuidarlo cuando quieras —Le ofreció.

—Oh, ¿y qué te parece el próximo fin de semana? —Su hermana no tardó en aprovechar la extraña proposición de su hermano, no sin sospechar de que tramaba algo, aunque después de todo se trataba de su hermano, no podría tratarse de algo malo, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Me pareció muy divertido este reto, y espero te haya hecho reír aunque sea un poco jaja, porque debo admitir Taichi cambiando pañales y siendo vomitado es una de las escenas más graciosas que pude imaginar. No sabía que nombre ponerle al niño, así que opté por Hikaru, que es la forma masculina del nombre de Hikari, y bueno, me gusta jaja. Si han llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado :D


End file.
